


少年情事

by Alastiel



Series: 少年情事系列 [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Protective Erik
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: 选分级的时候有点方，其实只有一篇有车...





	1. 初吻

Erik站在第四棒的起跑线后，双手叉腰活动脚踝。Charles小跑过来，Erik看他露在白色运动T恤蓝色短裤外随着跑动交错摆动的四肢，带着刚进入少年时代的丰沛活力和柔韧感，他穿着白鞋白袜，小巧的踝骨在织物下显出圆润的轮廓。  
Erik把视线上移到Charles随着动作弹跳的发尾，他对自己发誓这一定是最后一眼。  
“一个星期的披萨。”Charles走过来压低声音说。  
Erik不去看他的眼睛。  
“没得商量。”  
Charles眯起眼。  
“Emma的电话号码？”  
Erik干脆弯下腰用手掌触地继续热身。  
Charles蹲下身盯着他的侧脸。  
“我放水你会开心？”Erik偏过头来问。  
Charles眨巴了两下眼，他叹了口气站起，等Erik直起身时绕到后边用膝盖撞他屁股，走到旁边跑道的白线后。  
Erik还是忍不住去看他，发现他唇边勾起的笑意，自己也弯了嘴角。  
“走着瞧，Erik。”  
Erik在一小时前刷新了整个市里7-9年级的百米记录，他认为自己今天跑得不错。  
“我会赢的，Charles。”  
Charles对他做了个世上最好看的鬼脸。

接力是整个field day中最受关注的环节，胜过各年级的男子百米。姑娘们都从看台上涌到场边，趁着能被淹没在人群里，红着脸小声或大声喊自己心仪的名字，比大声的姑娘更主动的是拿毛巾和水瓶等在各棒终点线的那些。  
八年级两个队的积分相差无几，接力就是胜负关键，枪响后一二棒都势均力敌，Charles所在的队以微弱优势接棒，他们的三棒是Logan，篮球队的主力，他把Erik这边的三棒Sean甩离近三十米，Charles由亢奋助威状态切换到专注备赛，他在最佳时机里接棒，从Erik身边掠过去。Erik深吸了一口气，他原地踏起碎步，在Sean尚有四个步距时启动向前，他略微偏头，压低重心侧身接棒，握紧的瞬间下落的脚底蹬向跑道，下肢肌肉将蓄积待命的能量成功释放，让他在三秒内就进入到最理想的提速阶段。  
Erik盯紧Charles与他拉开一段距离的轻盈背影，步率快而身姿舒展。他冷静地将体能爆发快速推进到极限控制肌理运作，步幅极大，足部交替触地的时间则极短，对抗重力的感觉与灌进耳道的风声一同构建腾空的臆想，稳定的呼吸声鼓舞Erik不断加速向前。  
Charles被汗水浸湿的背部轮廓逐渐明显，湿润的布料贴着他漂亮的左侧肩胛，Erik凝视那里，每个跨步都与之缩短距离，急迫得像全力追寻一个即将消散的美梦。  
直到他与那优美轻捷的身影并肩一瞬后抢先一步撞线。  
接力项目缺乏正规的单人计时，但Erik知道自己跑得比百米时还好。  
Erik放慢速度转身跑回，他不得不躲开或绕过一些在他看来是阻碍的祝贺者，去找站在终点附近带着无奈笑容和骄傲神色看自己的少年。  
“跑得好，Erik。我也不坏。”Charles朝他举起手掌。  
这下Erik没法避开他眼睛，那像是困住晴空的透明湖面。  
掌心相撞时，Erik感受到轻微的干渴。

他带Charles溜进10年级以上田径队的更衣室，清洗后坐在长凳上消磨时间，Charles靠近Erik，偏头看他如何解决塔防游戏里的一个关卡，Erik被他半干的头发蹭得轻痒，而他移开一点Charles就随之快速把那条道缝隙堵上，甚至把脑袋彻底压上他肩膀。  
“恭喜破记录。”Charles随手安了一个炮塔捣乱。  
Erik的心都变轻了，“我以为你没看见。”他也乱安了一个炮塔  
“终点人太多，是你没看见我。”Charles轻声说，“现在可不太妙。”这句是评价屏幕上的战局。  
但他手指上的操作依旧是乱来。  
“以后都会找到你。”Erik又放错了位置。  
“想要奖励吗？”  
“鬼才需要Frost的电话。”  
“你该补习下社科。”  
“见鬼的社科。”

他们安静了一会，继续把炮塔们安置得像心跳一样乱七八糟。他们看怪物们排着队攻城略地，随着闯关失败的提示音把目光撞在一起。  
“Erik。”Charles的嗓音慌乱地轻颤。  
“来拿我的奖励。”Erik说，把嘴唇贴上了他的。  
他们起初只会在加重的呼吸中彼此磨蹭和轻抿，然而两个人红着脸退开后，没几秒Erik又凑过去含住Charles柔软的下唇，这一次他们已经开始懂得变换角度来吮吸。  
Erik的手机掉了下去。  
他们从彼此颈间缩回手指，喘着气慌乱对视。Erik手忙脚乱地把手机捡起来，再偷眼去看Charles，后者在做同样的事。

“啊哈，我是不是得到了Erik Lehnsherr的初吻？”Charles用肩膀撞一下走在身侧的Erik。  
Erik伸手拽住他T恤的后领，“别犯傻，初吻在四岁时就给你了。”  
少年们停在盈满的月下，他们微笑靠近，再次吻住对方。

Fin.


	2. 初恋

“等一下，Logan。”  
Erik从他的固定座位——右手第三排靠窗的那个——上站起来，他威严地说。  
“是Howlett先生，小子。”  
Erik扫了校车司机一眼。  
“Xavier还没有上车。”  
“不管你说的那小孩是谁，他压根没有在等车，伙计。也许他正因为昨晚喝多了酸奶肚子疼，谁知道呢？你可以在晚上给你朋友家去个电话。”  
我没有他家的电话，暂时。Erik捏住了拳头。  
而且Charles不喜欢喝酸奶。  
他只好坐回第三排的座位，在校车开出去数十码时还瞪着窗外的斜后方。  
失望溢满肋骨下的整个空间，他把手里的硬皮本重新放回了书包。  
Erik感觉到左边位置的几个女生在看他，而他完全没心情理她们。  
那就明天。他想。

Charles Xavier本来坐在前一排。  
旁边坐着五年级的Hank Mc什么的，戴黑框眼镜，整个人细长得讨厌。  
Erik从后排女孩们的谈话里得知Charles一样聪明，却一点都不会令人讨厌。  
自他转校的第一天早晨，在Erik之后三个停靠点走上校车开始，Erik以客观的心态严肃地审视了他整整一个礼拜。  
作为一个11岁（或许还未满）的男孩儿，Charles近乎完美，除了他确实有点太漂亮了这让Erik担心有些混球会因此找他麻烦。  
还除了他跟Mc什么的聊得过于愉快。  
当Charles走上车，他会先向司机展示微笑——Erik也同样欣赏那个，然后用他的蓝眼睛环顾车内，向被他看见的每个人说早安。而Erik会在这个时候假装看窗外，整理书包或者做点其他不必要的，他实在担心直视下去的话自己会跟着Charles笑起来。  
那可不行。

让他高兴和烦闷的事都是Charles坐在前一排，这样他可以从斜后方看到Charles低头阅读时弯曲的脖子，他被栗色发卷覆盖的脑袋随着车的行进轻晃，早晨他总是在阅读，Erik也会低头看自己的法语读物，偶尔。  
而傍晚Charles却总在和邻座——Erik不想再记起他的名字，姓氏或者其他的——聊天。每次听到Charles邻座傻气的笑声时，Erik想向他家寄威胁信以使他们搬到学校附近的念头愈演愈烈。  
他终于在又一阵傻笑后睁开眼睛向前排两个座位的中间怒目而视，却发现Charles在这时候从一个相当偏的角度向自己看过来。  
他们的视线撞在一起，两个人都为此僵住。  
Charles下垂的眼角显得更低了，他在几秒后蠕动着嘴唇。  
Erik分析出那大概是抱歉。  
然后Charles转过去了，Erik把手里的模型图纸撕开了一条口子。

当晚Erik拟定了很多个关于第二天如何告诉Charles自己并不是冲他发火的方案，而在正式施行第一个步骤时就出了问题，Charles说早安的时候，他又习惯性把头偏了过去。等他意识到这点猛地扭过脖子，Charles已经走到了第二排，他开始跟他的邻座说话。  
Erik在想象里用自己的额头开始撞玻璃，撞到第三下他听见了Charles的声音。  
“早安。”Charles温柔轻快地对Erik说，然后坐到了他旁边。  
Erik确信自己12年人生里从来没有这么惊喜和振奋过。  
除了咬到自己舌头的结巴招呼，他不太确定自己到底是做了什么得体的应对，而使得Charles在傍晚时又坐到了他旁边的座位上。第二天的早晨和傍晚，第三天，第四天都是这样。  
直到Erik放下每天的忐忑接受了Charles会一直坐在第三排的事实。

早晨他们依旧各自阅读，Erik有机会发现Charles手里是一本动物图鉴——大人看的那种，之后他悄悄把自己的书换成了父亲的摄影进阶，他们盯着自己手里的书，全是图片也很久翻不过一页。他们在车子停下和启动的时候振动着撞到肩膀，Charles在这时候会看向他笑笑，然后移开，一点点。在下个振动里他们仍会奇妙地撞到一起。  
而傍晚的Charles从那天开始变得安静而疲倦。他跟Erik招呼闲聊几句类似“今天怎么样？”就开始瞌睡，他们身体接触的面积比早上更多，却默契地任由发展。Charles第一次把头搁在Erik肩膀上时两个人都小幅度地弹跳了一下，Erik觉得脸被窗外的夕阳烫到，Charles看上去也和他一样。但两分钟后Charles又靠了过来，从此Erik在每天短跑训练后都要把自己冲洗两遍。

他们这么懵懂而毫无建树地消磨了近两周，终于开始了解彼此课业和喜好的阶段。  
沉浸于享受每天与Charles共度的40分钟，Erik几乎把一个月前还疯狂期待的感恩节假期抛到了脑后。  
假期前最后一次训练后，Erik差点没赶上校车，他气喘吁吁跑到上车的地方时发现Charles正一边焦急地往车窗外看一边给车上的其他学生发放棉花糖，看到他Charles表情轻松起来，Erik冲上车坐到他的位置上，Charles也跟着坐好，并把剩下的糖连同包装袋塞进Erik手里。  
他们那天小声聊到Charles下车。Erik接过Charles帮他加工好的木制模型零件，发现自己愚蠢地没有准备感恩节礼物。  
“我……在假期后给你。”  
“我很期待。”Charles向他道别。  
Erik不舍地目送他下车后看了一眼手里被捏得乱七八糟的棉花糖，他发现那是两个被特意留下的字母，就像他们俩的心一样，变成了一团粘糊的甜。

Erik心不在焉地在北非度假，只有在父亲指导下拍摄动物照片时精神百倍。  
他在复课之前还花了一天自己来冲洗照片并把那些作品贴在一个硬皮笔记本里，Charles可以在每一页的空白处写下这动物的学名、纲目科属及其他信息，也许以后会有很多本专属他们两个人的动植物图鉴。  
第一张照片是一只漂亮的蓝羽月轮鹦鹉，在那下面要写些怎样的赠语让他伤透了脑筋，最后出现在本子上的是“To Charles”  
Erik挣扎了整个晚上还是没有往中间那个过大的空隙里填上“my”。

但Charles在假期后第二天也没来坐校车，第三天仍然没有，Erik惊慌地问了他终于记起姓什么的McCoy，对方表示同样不知情，Erik问了所有能问的人，包括田径队与他最不对盘的Scott，与Charles在同一班级的后者也说不出来，Charles很受欢迎，但他才转校一个月。Erik无计可施到出现在教职办公室借口问数学题，他找到了教两个年级数学的Stryker。  
“Xavier？他转学了。之前的学籍调动手续还没完成，他可以随时转走。”  
Erik的心沉到了胃里。  
他除了Charles会在哪个校车停靠点上车外一无所知，Charles对他的住址和联系方式也不会了解得更多。而在感恩节假期里，Charles想在学校里给他留下什么也做不到，他们甚至没在校车车厢以外的地方见过，一次也没有，虽然他有很多关于假期后的，新年的，以后的，将来的计划，很多。  
但一切都迟了。  
Charles就那样消失了。

在之后的年月里，初恋这个话题对于Erik Lehnsherr来说，充满无限的遗憾和怅然。

~~~~

Erik觉得这蠢透了，但他确实赌输给了Emma，因此不得不被“租借”给他们共同的朋友用于帮助西洋棋社向大学新生招募社员。  
他站在那些可笑的标语和用PS制作并速印出来的海报边——那上面临时加上了他的脸。  
Erik瞪着那些填报名表时都一直盯着他看的女孩们，找了个难得的空档他压低了声音对Moira说，“这是诈骗。我根本没加入你的社团。”  
“但是你会下棋，而且一定是田径队里唯一会的，这足够了。自在点，大学偶像。”  
“骗子。”Erik冷笑。  
“处男。”Moira用恰好没有第三个人听到的音量反击。  
Erik强忍住掐她脖子的冲动假装去看已经填满一整张的报名表。  
他的眼睛几乎瞪了出来。  
“这是什么？”他指着一个名字质问Moria——用一个病句，他声音里的颤抖让后者看了一眼报名表，她回忆了一下。  
“今天早上第一批来报名的社员之一，说真的要不是他说今天很忙我就邀请他来招新，应该比你更管用。”  
“他看到这些愚蠢的海报了？”  
“当然没有，这些玩意中午才送来。你他妈要去哪儿Erik！”  
Erik充耳不闻地往生物院跑，所以基因学专业的报道点在哪儿？

Erik绕着生物院跑了一圈也没找到那个见鬼的报道点，当他准备随便抓住一个学生的领子发问时他看见了一个从教学楼里走出来的身影，看起来就像是，7年后的Charles Xavier。Erik用冲刺的速度追了过去，而在相隔几个步距时他停了下来，因为太过紧张和不确定Erik不敢靠得太近，五脏六腑在此刻全跟着心跳一起震得乱七八糟。  
Erik像个跟踪狂似的跟着那个栗色卷发的轻巧背影进了新生宿舍楼。  
301的门在那个背影面前打开的时候Erik欣慰地想，至少我现在知道他住哪了。

“今天怎么样？”打开的宿舍门里传来问话。  
“还不赖。”Erik听见那个背影这么说着，一边走进那扇门，同时用脚尖勾住门扇底部向后推。  
等等！  
Erik按耐不住心中焦急地伸手。  
然后是手指夹在门缝中被挤压出的残忍声响。  
Erik疼得眼前发暗，他闷哼了一声差点把头也磕到门上。  
接着门被慌乱地拉开了。  
出现一张带着惊恐却仍然好看得要命的脸，和一双瞪大的，且在几秒后居然能瞪得更大的蓝眼睛。  
除了Charles Xavier，这他妈的还能是谁？  
Erik为了压抑呻吟和惨呼咬紧牙关，他盯着Charles鲜红的张开着的嘴唇试图转移注意力。  
“天哪，抱歉，我不是故意…噢，上帝啊，我的意思是……Erik？”  
Erik对他回忆起自己名字的效率还算满意。

“你欠我一个解释。”Erik语气里却没有丝毫责怪的意思，事实上他觉得自己的每个细胞都高兴得要命。  
帮他轻柔按摩手指的Charles抬起头，又低下去。  
“他们终于离婚了，在感恩节的时候，我母亲带我飞到纽约签字，我原以为一定会回去，但母亲没有得到扶养权，她也失去了再回去的理由。而我，在很长一段时间内都没有足够的钱买机票。”  
他还不到11岁，那当然得是一段很长的时间。Erik想。  
“如果我记下你的住址，我们至少可以通信”Charles咬着他的嘴唇，“而那时我们都以为还有很多时间。”  
真是个教训。Erik想。他把手掌翻转过来，抓住了Charles的手指，那里的疼痛已经转移到了心里，又堵在喉咙里让他发不出声音。  
“但我持续搜索过各州的短跑记录保持者。”Charles在沉默了一阵后出声，他的耳朵发红，眼睛晶莹剔透。  
Erik不敢相信自己蠢到没有想过去Google生物奥赛奖牌获得者。  
哦，等等，这意味着…  
Charles知道他在哪个大学。

“你没有女朋友，对吗？也没有男朋友。”Erik在可以发声后突然问，他还持续握着Charles的手指。  
Charles在愣了几秒后回答，“没有。一直。”他整个脸都红了。  
Erik凑过来贴住他的嘴唇，只是静止地贴着，Charles急促扇动的睫毛擦过他眼下。  
“什么？”Charles小声问。  
“抓紧时间。”

Erik决定今天就把7年前的感恩节礼物送给Charles——加上那个“my”，明天他就要加入西洋棋社。  
很快Moira他们就不能再那么嘲笑他了。

而现在他先得把舌头伸进Charles嘴里，立刻。

Fin.


	3. 初夜

Erik粗鲁地拨开那些借着酒意在他肩膀和腰背上乱碰的手，为了快那么一点他没有犹疑地选择径直穿过舞池，从那些不管有没有看起来都像磕了药的人群里挤过去，他的耐性已经见底，怒气逼近燃点，终于在看见Charles那瞬间烧了起来。  
让他恼火的那个男孩摇摇晃晃地跪在吧椅上，右腿往后伸着搁在椅子边沿，他的牛仔裤介于贴合和紧绷之间，束在大腿和臀部上勾勒出的弧度堪称完美，Charles一只手肘撑着吧台，另外一只手臂举起来试图去够那个该死的酒保手里的调酒瓶，从舞池这边的角度看得到他大半个侧脸，那漫着酡红的脸上还挂着醉醺醺的傻笑，Erik攥住拳头咬紧了牙根。  
Charles感到有只手摸上了自己因为伸展身体露出T恤下摆的侧腰，在一阵恶寒里他几乎要惊叫出声。在Logan的酒吧里不会有人敢真的打他的主意，尽管他一直被那些要生吞他的眼神包围——谁都看得出他是个远不够年龄进来这地方的小甜心。但Charles出现在这里就代表他不怎么开心，那些眼神伴随着刚下肚的两杯百利甜对于他来说就成了某种莫名的刺激，然而被人触碰可就切实地超出了他的接受范围。他在扭头发怒之前看到了对面的Alex露出的惊恐表情，接着是身后传来的重物倒地并波及其他的混乱声响。  
Erik朝那个猥琐醉鬼的膝弯里补了一脚，接着跨前一步把还跪坐在椅子上正瞪着他的Charles拎了下来。后者回过神就开始挣扎，Erik偏头看他，眼睛里一片暗沉，从牙缝里挤出“跟我回去”这句话，Charles终于乖了起来，他几乎是被Erik拖着走，只来得及回头对Alex吐吐舌头。再走了几步Erik却停了下来，他拉着Charles又返回到吧台，眯起眼伸出另一只手揪住金发酒保的领子，“告诉Logan，再让我知道他放Charles进来，我保证他一个月别想开店。”松手以后他带走了Charles遗落在吧台上的牛仔外套。  
Alex翻了翻白眼，说真的，你也不该被放进来。  
他当然没蠢到把这句话说出口。  
出门后Erik几乎是甩开Charles的手，他走到停在路边的机车旁掀开座椅把另一顶安全帽拿出来递出去，Charles没有接，Erik抬头看一眼，男孩被夜风吹散了酒气变得苍白的脸上全是硬挤出的嘲弄，“你是我的谁？你不是我父亲也不是我哥哥。”Charles尽力控制着自己声音，但还是抖得有些厉害，“我不需要你的，保护还是什么的，我他妈也是个男人。”他说脏字的时候有一点迟疑，但还是说了出来。  
“那就做点像男人的事。”Erik没有露出半分受打击的退缩，“你以为那是什么？在夜店钓个人上床？然后让那人被送进监狱？”他发出一声讥讽的冷笑。  
Charles被戳中痛处，他咬起下唇来忍泪，眼睛被街上的各色混杂的灯光和眼眶周围的晕红称得波光潋滟。  
Erik不忍心地叹气，他在想说一句什么来哄Charles，男孩就已经避过他再伸过来的手往反方向走，气冲冲地要钻进一台出租车里时，被Erik圈住他的腰往后拖了一步，这些日子来久违地回到了Erik的怀里。  
“多谢，我们不搭车。”Erik打发出租车离去，Charles顺势半侧过身体依偎在他胸前，Erik不得不承认，他真的太怀念这个，至少此刻他绝不放手。  
他们就这么待了一会，Erik用下巴蹭男孩的头顶，低声说了抱歉，Charles的发卷随着摇头的动作挠得他有点痒，接着Erik带Charles上车，在他环住自己腰身然后俯下身整个人贴过来时深吸了一口气。  
下车的时候他们都沉默着，Charles把安全帽放进原处，Erik撑着车看他慢腾腾的动作，却始终没有说话。Charles抬头与他对视，非常轻地笑了一声，转身朝黑着灯的屋子走过去。  
“晚安，Charles。”Erik看着他的背疲惫地说。  
Charles没有回应。

一进门Charles的泪水就涌出眼眶，他靠在门边无法遏制地哭出声来，他才16岁，实在没法冷静承受心上人就是不要他这个事实，去他的为你好，去他的你会后悔的，为什么因为他只有16岁，想要的就不是真的想要？这是唯一他想要的，但从小就宠坏了他的Erik却不愿意给他。  
Charles哭了好一会才止住了眼泪，这时他发现屋子里还黑着，这阵近乎崩溃的发泄后他似乎好受了一点，才缓缓站起来，摸索过去把灯打开，之后走向楼上的浴室洗脸。  
他脱下外套躺到床上，又把自己侧过来蜷着，手机似乎在外套里响了一声，但他不想管。闭了一会眼睛后他觉得房间里的顶灯亮得可怕，只好挣扎着起来关灯，接着去窗边要把窗帘拉上。  
然后他看见了Erik。  
Erik没有走，Charles不记得刚才有没有听到机车的引擎声了，但Erik没有走，他靠在屋子后院的围栏上，手里的手机屏幕亮起又被他摁灭，反复几次后他突然抬头向Charles的窗口看来，Charles下意识想躲开，又想起没有必要，房间是黑的，而他站在窗帘的阴影里。  
再过了一会，Erik直起身，他从衣兜里摸出烟和火机，却怎么也点不着，Charles看着他烦躁地把烟扔掉，又耙了下自己的头发，这动作让Charles在黑暗里笑起来，这么无声地笑了两秒，嘴角又落了回去，眼泪同时掉下来。  
接着他们几乎同时开始了动作，Charles转身下楼而Erik绕到屋子前面来，所以Charles打开门的时候，Erik就已经站在草坪外面了。

Charles习惯良好地关上了门走出来，他穿过草坪的步子应和着Erik的心跳频率，之后他推开白色的栅栏门走到Erik眼前来，红肿得有些厉害的眼睛很清楚地告诉Erik他刚才哭了好一阵子，Erik恨不得杀了自己。  
Charles没让他懊悔多久，就把自己的嘴唇撞了上来，手臂像藤蔓一样攀住Erik的腰背，Erik在那瞬间甚至做不出反射性的后撤，更不用说感受到上颚的疼痛，他身体里的渴望就这么被混着酒香的Charles的味道点燃后爆裂开来，把叫做理智的东西炸得粉碎，接着他听见男孩慌乱的呼吸声和自己的混在一起，在耳边无限放大。这个闭着眼撞过来的小傻瓜根本没对准，Erik伸手握住了Charles的后颈，让手指缠进那柔软的栗色发卷，他固定住对方然后偏头，把鲜红柔软的唇瓣准确地含进嘴里。  
他们都缺乏经验，Erik大概好一点，但也非常有限，他们不知道该怎样让自己和对方更舒服，但只是凌乱的挤压和带着刮擦疼痛的紧密触碰已经让他们连脑浆也沸腾了起来，他们在灯火通明的街区路口吞咬对方，要是被Charles的邻居们看到差不多就全完了。  
Charles无法吸气，他出于本能的挣扎才让Erik醒了过来放开他，接着又去吮他下巴那块软肉上的水渍，结果当然只能把那里连同颈子舔得更湿，然后Erik回到Charles唇上，这次他们知道偏一点头来避免撞到鼻子，吻得就更深了一些，Erik无师自通地卷起Charles的舌头又放开，这么几次以后Charles就只能挂在他肩膀上才勉强算得上站着。  
他们胯间的硬物抵在一起，Erik的手移下去把Charles更紧地压向自己，后者就整个被裹进他的皮衣外套里去了，男孩难耐地在他嘴里呜咽，下身放荡地扭动着，让他觉得他们靠得还不够近…远远不够…直到听见一声响亮的口哨从街对面传来，Erik才惊醒过来，他简直不敢相信几小时前他还满脑子想着自己要跟Charles继续保持安全的距离，而刚才他们几乎就要在Charles的家门前蹭到都射在裤子里面。  
Charles急速喘息着，他顾不上会被谁认出来，他什么也顾不上了，他依然闭着眼追Erik移开的唇，手臂从Erik外套下伸进去，紧紧缠着不放，好像Erik真的会舍得把他松开拉远似的。但对方只是埋头到他颈侧含住那里的皮肤，同时暗哑模糊地喊他名字。  
“进去好吗？他们，我母亲和继父…后天才回来。”Charles颤抖着轻声问，Erik摩挲他臀部的手掌停下来了，Charles立刻紧张地想挣出来看看他的眼睛。  
Erik不放开他，但Erik说了好。  
Charles开锁的时候也握着Erik的手，然后他们的手指交缠起来，手心里的汗黏在一起，门开的时候Charles转过头，Erik在门廊灯光下凝视着他，他的样子和眼神足以让Charles立刻就把自己还可谓漫长的余生献给他。年长一点的男孩像是有所感应似的扯起一个浅笑，执起他的手背亲了一下。  
Charles谨慎地锁好房门，转头看见Erik正站在离他的床不远的地毯上，看照片墙上新换的照片，Erik有一年的时间没上来过了，但除了那些照片他显然没发现其他变化，Charles低头咬了咬嘴唇，他绕到另一边去打开床头的抽屉，把藏在深处的软管拿出来，之后他坐到床上去，把枕头拍出点动静吸引Erik注意。  
Erik不需要再多任何一点的提示了，他下一秒就脱下了皮衣爬上床垫，把Charles吻得仰头撞上床头的软垫，又往下被摁进枕头里，他们缠在一起吻了一阵，像两只互相磨蹭的幼兽发出有点可笑的愉悦声响，之后Charles配合Erik的动作脱下自己的牛仔裤，再两个人一起红着脸去解Erik的裤子，手指交缠在一起反而效率更低，拉链一拉下来Charles就迫不及待地摸上那团东西，Erik抽着气把裤沿拉低了几寸，忍不住又把Charles推倒。  
他们毫无章法用四肢和身体所有能互相接触的部分跟对方厮磨，手掌拒绝离开对方渐渐裸露出的每一寸皮肤，不知轻重地在上头留下些红痕，这让他们光是脱衣服都花了很长时间，直到Charles终于一丝不挂而Erik只剩一件T恤。  
Erik看着身下白皙柔软的身体，较之同龄人更显年幼的可爱圆脸和奶油般的细腻皮肤让灯光下的Charles看起来完全是个极致甜美又极致罪恶的魔咒，他咬着鲜红的下唇，羞赧地微微侧脸，却用眼角的波光盯着Erik，慢慢地打开了自己曲起的膝盖。Erik在这时发起怔来，他甚至感到一丝害怕，他的Charles看上去太纯洁又太堕落，太娇嫩又太艳丽，他能感受到体内疯狂卷起的欲望在耳边嗡嗡作响，叫嚣着蛊惑着他该把Charles吞进肚子里，他害怕自己真的会这么做，而下一秒他就真的把Charles含了进去。  
男孩发出了一声尖叫，整个身体都反弓起来，就把自己送到那温热口腔的更深处去，Erik被呛了一下，他慌忙吐出来一些，掰开Charles下意识并拢的大腿把他固定在床垫上，小心地不让牙齿磕上去，才开始动起舌头。  
Charles无法体会到Erik其实毫无实践技巧，对自己呻吟大到什么程度也感知不到，自渎完全无法比拟的快感迅速淹没了他，让他在热浪里翻腾着，每次快浮出水面时又被拉进水底。Erik回忆着自己看过的那些视频，迟疑地学着那些镜头把Charles的阴茎舔了几遍，再轮流含住两边的小球逗弄，接着他又从前端开始全部含进去，只吸了第二下，Charles就哭叫着射了出来。  
Erik有些慌乱地抬头，去吻Charles溢出的泪水，胡乱说着一些从片子里听来的抚慰话语，没心思去分辨哪些适合哪些不适合。Charles同样没空理会，他整个人泛着诱人的粉红色，在余韵中全身酸软，却仍然无力地勾住Erik的T恤下摆，“别停下来，你敢停下来？Erik，我要你，我要你。”他马上就要真的哭出来了。  
Erik咬了咬牙，他起身撑在床头去拿枕头旁边的软管，同时Charles在他身下握住了他硬得发痛的阴茎，接着Charles把另一只手也环上来，把那尺寸惊人的热棒拢在双手里搓揉，Erik从喉咙里发出一声无意义的咒骂，他低头就看见Charles红得厉害的鼻尖和颧骨，而自己怒张的滴出液体的前端从他雪白的指缝里露出来，与那被吻得愈发红肿的嘴唇靠得已经足够近，Erik简直怀疑自己下一秒就要射了。  
这导致他把大半润滑剂挤到了床单上，还有Charles的前胸和腹部，右手上也全部沾满，Erik近乎凶狠地拨开Charles作乱的双手用左手一并压住，一边从他的锁骨吻到乳头上轻咬，一边把裹满黏液的指头慢慢挤进他的小洞里。

Charles深呼吸着尽量放松让Erik把手指插进来，但他还是觉得疼，就伸手环住Erik的脖子，引诱Erik重又往上探身开始咬他的唇，Charles被放开一小会后小猫似地在他肩膀上撒娇地乱蹭，Erik被他撩拨得快疯了，好在他已经能放进去三根手指并缓缓抽动，不然他真的怀疑自己会死于初夜时的前戏煎熬。  
真正进入的时候Charles还是疼哭了，但Erik已经完全停不下来，他粗喘着往里进，除了Charles美丽的眼睛和嘴唇，他看不见任何东西，除了Charles又湿又热，还紧得要命他也失去了其他任何感知。  
Charles怀着献祭的心情让他近乎蛮横地顶入，直到整根全埋进自己体内，撕裂的痛楚和饱胀的挤压感比起终于结合的满足感和喜悦来说都不算什么。而Erik已经不知道自己身处深处天堂还是地狱，只知道他终于拥有了Charles，而他想永远待在这里。

每次回忆起来Erik都不想承认这第一次有多快，但遗憾的那时候另一个当事人因为疼痛比他清醒得多。  
但Charles也不得不承认那之后Erik的不应期也是惊人的短暂。

Erik的阴茎在他体内再次滑动起来的时候，Charles才勉强止住眼泪，而这次顺畅了许多的抽插渐渐带给他们彼此全新的愉悦。急促的粘黏的摩擦声很快让Charles羞红了脸，Erik粗大的前端刮蹭他敏感点积累的从体内扩散开的酥麻让他蜷起脚趾。  
Erik当然还是没有什么技巧可言，他刚从自顾自享受抽插中找回点理智，正有点笨拙地试探着寻找Charles体内的那点，被他找到以后就不断撞过去试着让龟头擦过那里，顶中几次后Charles就失神了，他绵软顺服地被Erik抱起来放在腿间，之后又被重新放倒压进床垫里，除了呻吟和叫Erik的名字没有任何更多的精力。  
这一次的时长值得肯定，Charles在Erik之前射了出来，绞紧的内壁让Erik跟着立即缴械，他们喘成一团瘫在枕头上，Erik紧紧压着Charles，射完后仍不甘心地往里挺动，表达着过强的占有欲。  
过了好一会，等尾椎上的酸麻和眼前那些飞舞的光斑都褪去了，他们才开始好好接吻。之后Charles竟然还有力气缠着Erik不放，甚至收紧穴口不让Erik出去，Erik只好就着有些别扭的姿势抱着他，等Charles带着满足放心入睡后才小心翼翼地抽出来。  
Erik重新爬上床躺到Charles身边，把已经被好好清理过的男孩圈进自己怀里，Charles乖巧地靠过来，Erik感觉到胸腔里充满了无法言喻的幸福感，脑子里却充斥着各种责问，但，当然，他一点也不后悔，永不。  
接着他听见Charles在自己心脏附近的轻声呢喃，朦胧得像是梦呓，又清晰得宛如誓言。  
他说，“Erik，我爱你。”  
Erik呼吸停滞下来，他几乎被瞬间倾泄的情感狂潮淹没，他的每个细胞都高喊着回应这一句。  
他不确定自己是否真的说出口了，但他知道Charles一定会知道的。  
他会用自己可谓漫长的余生来证明。  
我比你爱我更爱你。

Fin.


End file.
